John Hero
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John is facing the Wyatt but something goes to far... M/M based on Bray versus Cena storyline smut slash
1. Chapter 1

**John had to face the Wyatt family, but something goes to far. What will John do**

* * *

John P.O.V

I walked around the arena as I looked left and right. I was still hurt from the handicap match that the fans chose. I held my head and I just thought about Bray making me dance. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I hate it. I hate what Bray did to me after the match. I'm tired of this but I can't give up. Bray put a mask on me before wrestlemania and of course I fought back.

Now he is just messing with me. The song he sings; he's got the whole world in his hands. I just closed my eyes and thought about something different.

I then bumped into Bray. Just great…I didn't want to see him.

"Oh John…did you had fun?" asked Bray

I didn't answer; I just nodded and walked but then he stopped me.

"You know John…everybody is going to follow us" said Bray "I will have everyone in my hands"

I just shook my head "No…stop it"

Bray laughed "Oh you know it's true"

I just sighed and left. I still feel weird. I didn't know what Bray did to me but I feel dizzy. I just leaned on the wall. I slide down until I was on the floor.

I just placed my knees to my chest and looked down. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just sniffed and I looked up. It was Mark.

I smiled and got up to hug him. I hugged him tightly. I'm so happy he is here. I feel safer in his arms.

"You okay?" asked Mark

"Now I am" I said

Mark laughed; and kissed my temple. Mark then moved us side to side. I just laughed and enjoyed the moment.

"Come on…let's go" said Mark "I packed everything for you"

"Thanks…" I said "Hold on I need to get some water"

"Okay…I'll wait outside" said Mark

I nodded and I kissed him. I started walking to get some water. I then heard laughter; I turned around and no one was there. I just shook my head and got a bottle of water.

I then see someone behind me. I turned around with my fists up but no one was there. A shadow then appeared and started chasing after me.

I gasped and started running. The shadow then tripped me. I tried to get up but it grabbed me. I started kicking and punching but it won't let me go.

"Help…!" I yelled

I clawed to get free. I then felt a hand. The shadows yelled and let's go of me. I was then pulled up and was hugged by a person. I looked up to see Mark.

I gasped in relief and I hugged Mark.

"It's okay" he whispered

"Oh Mark" I whispered

"Come on…" he said "Let's go home"

Mark and I walked to the truck. We then started driving back to our hotel. Mark walked me to our room and went inside.

I then see Randy and Glenn sitting on the couch and our little girl Chrystal. I smiled as Randy got up and gave me Chrystal. I smiled as I held her. She was still sleeping.

"How was she?" asked Mark

"Pretty good" said Glenn with a laugh

Mark smiled "Thanks guys"

"You're welcome" said Randy "Anytime"

Glenn and Randy left and Mark went to get some water. I then lay Chrystal down. She is four months old. Well I was pregnant all last year; since April and then Chrystal was born on December nineteen.

Then after that everything went pretty well. It was the best and worst months of the year but with Mark by my side; everything was alright. It was hard work during pregnancy; now I know how women feel.

I just looked at Chrystal. I then looked at Mark. I then leaned to Mark and kissed him.

* * *

**first day...what's next **


	2. Chapter 2

**what's next for John **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

I smiled and as John kissed me. John then winked at me. I laughed and kissed his nose.

John then hugged me tight. I lead him to the couch and I sat down with John on my lap. John then breathes in and out.

"Tired…?" I asked

"Yes…very" said John with a smile

"Well…get some rest" I said as I kissed his temple.

John lays his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I just held him close. I then felt him sleeping. I smiled as I got up and laid him down on the bed. I then went to watch some TV.

I then watched Raw. I saw the end how Bray danced John; and how he had John's head cradled. I felt something inside me. I just want to hurt Bray for messing with my love.

I then heard the chant. He got the whole world in his hands. I just sighed and shook my head. That bastard is crazy.

I then heard a knock and I grunted. I wonder who it is. I went to check on John and Chrystal; both sleeping peacefully; and I answered the door.

I just stared in shock. It was Luke Harper.

"Can I help you?" I asked

Luke then gave me flowers. I just stared at it; not knowing what's it for. Luke then left. I closed the door and looked at the card that it had.

_I will have you in my arms John…_

_Bray Wyatt _

I stared at it with anger. I then crumbled it up and threw it. I then threw the flowers away. What the hell is Bray thinking? Luke had some guts to show up at my door. I stared at the flowers. I have to protect John.

I paced around the kitchen not knowing what to do. It was weird for Luke to just show up and then give me the flowers for John.

I went to John and gave him a kiss. I then left the room. I went out the hotel and started walking around. I have to get my mind straight; get my anger out.

I walked around the place and stopped when I saw a lantern in the middle of the sidewalk. Great…I just kept on walking but I heard some footsteps behind me.

I turned to see The Wyatts standing; all were laughing; all were staring. I just swallowed and stared at them.

"Hello" said Bray "Good to see you"

I didn't say anything. I just stared.

"Um…did John like the flowers?" he asked

"John didn't see them yet…" I said

"Oh well I hope he does" said Bray with a smirk "Because it was really hard to find flowers as beautiful as him"

I fist my hands and swallowed. "Well…I guess he will" I said

Bray laughed and went up towards me.

"You are one lucky guy" he said "I mean…John is handsome; strong; cute; hot"

I just stared trying to hold my punch back. John is my husband; my love.

"And when he is scared…it's the most beautiful sight you can ever see"

He then walked around me and then stood in front of me.

"When he smiles…" Bray sighed and looked at the sky "His smile just lights my world"

I don't know what to think; Bray talking about my love. Bray then leaned up to my ear.

"John will be with me" he whispered "He will be mine; in my world"

That's it. I pushed him back and stared in anger.

"No…" I said "John is with me; and will always be with me"

Bray laughed and stared

"John is in my world…with me" I said "John is my love…and if you ever go near him or talk to him I swear I will hurt you"

I pushed them out of my way; I then started heading for the hotel. I was then grabbed and pushed down.

I was punched on the stomach. I groaned and fell to my knees. I was then dropped. I groaned as I got up slowly. I then limped back to my room. I went in and fell on the couch.

My stomach is hurting so much. It was just a punch yet it hurts like hell. I lifted my shirt to see a little piece of glass.

I flinched as I touch it. I got some tweezers and grabbed the little piece. I then pulled it out slowly. I held my yell as it was out.

I felt some blood going down my stomach. I then placed a napkin on it; to keep it from bleeding. I then a groan; John wakes up slowly. I just sighed.

"Sorry if I woke you" I said "I…I…didn't mean to"

John looked worried at me.

"You okay Mark?" he asked

"Yes…I'm fine…just a little…cut" I groaned

I then fell to one knee. I felt really dizzy. John came up to me and held me.

"MARK" cried John

"John…" I whispered "Help me"

John got up and called an ambulance. I held on to my stomach. It was hurting and I gave the piece of glass to John.

John then sighs. "Come on…let's take you to the hospital"

"What about Chrystal?" I asked

"She's fine…I already called Randy" said John

Randy came and picked up Chrystal and followed us. I was stretched up and was taken to the hospital. I then closed my eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

**what happen to Mark...will he be okay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**is Mark okay... **

* * *

John P.O.V

I ran with Mark but then the nurses stop me. I tried to fight back but they held me down.

"MARK!" I yelled

I was then held by Glenn. I then sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine" I whispered

I walked to Randy and carried Chrystal. I sat down and rocked her back and forth; she was crying.

"It's okay" I whispered  
Randy then looked at me. I then looked at him with worry.

"John…do you know what happen?" asked Randy

"No…I was sleeping and then I heard a groan" I said "I then see him had a napkin with blood on his stomach"

"Do you know why?" asked Glenn

"No…this is what Mark gave to me" I said as I held out my hand and a piece of glass was there.

Glenn took it and stared at it.

"John…I think you should give this to the doctors" said Glen

"Okay…" I said "Can you do that…while I sleep Chrystal"

"Sure"

Glenn got up and went to the doctors to give them the piece. The doctor nodded and walked with it. Glenn then sits next to us.

Chrystal then slowly went to sleep. I just sighed and a tear went down my cheek. Randy hugged us.

"It's okay John…" said Randy "Mark is strong"

I nodded and kissed Chrystal on the cheek. Then doctor then came to us and sighed.

"The piece of glass had poison from a king cobra" said the Doctor "Mr. Calaway might be poisoned"

I closed my eyes and tried to hold back my tears. "Poisoned" I whispered

"We will try our best to take the poison out" said the doctor

I looked at Randy. I then looked down. I hope Mark is okay. I need him. I looked up to Glenn. He was thinking about something.

"How did the piece of glass get poison?" asked Glenn "And how did Mark get it on his stomach"

"I don't know…but the poison is really strong" I said "It spread so fast"

The doctor then came to us. I gave Randy Chrystal and I got up to the doctor.

"He is okay" said the Doctor "But he won't wake up for a while"

"Can we see him?" I asked

"Sure" said the doctor.

We walked to Mark's room and I see Mark sleeping. I sighed and went up to him. I then kneeled down next to him.

"Mark" I whispered

I held Mark's hand. Randy, Chrystal and Glenn came walking in and sat down. I then felt a hand squeeze. I sighed in relief and smiled.

I then laid next him and hugged him. Chrystal started crying again. Randy got up and made the bottle for Chrystal. Randy fed Chrystal; as I just stared at Mark.

"I want know who did this to him" I said

"John…" said Glenn "We will find out"

"I just want to know how Mark got the piece in his stomach" I said

I kissed Mark on the cheek. I then see something on the counter. It was a letter.

I stared at it confused; I wonder from you who it is? And how the letter got here?

I picked up the letter and read it. I then gasped and covered my month.

_You will be mine_

_Bray Wyatt _

I stared at Glenn. He had a confused look; I gave him the letter. Glenn stared at me with shock.

"Why would he send you this?" asked Glen

"Maybe he is telling us something" said Randy as he rocked Chrystal back and forth. I then looked down.

"I think Bray loves you John" said Glenn

I shook my head "No…"

Glenn then took out a letter.

"I found this letter at your hotel room" said Glenn as he handed it to me. "There were some flowers too"

_I will have you in my arms John _

_Bray Wyatt_

The letter was crumbled and I stared at it.

"Maybe Mark saw this" I said "And Mark went to go talk to them"

"Maybe he wanted them to stop" said Randy

"I think Bray tried to kill Mark" I said as I stared out in shock. I was scared; what if it was true? What if Bray did wanted to kill Mark?

I shook my head "No…no"

Glenn then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay John"

I looked up at him then at Mark.

"He is not going to hurt you" said Glenn

"I don't want to continue my storyline with him" I said

"No John you have to" said Glenn "You don't want Bray to be suspicious about this"

"But I don't want them to hurt Mark" I said

"That's why you should do the storyline" said Glenn "They will come find Mark and kill him if you don't continue"

I gasped and closed my eyes. This is so hard; and it hurts to know that Bray is going to hurt Mark. I then looked at Chrystal; I shook my head.

* * *

**what will John do...now? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Is Mark okay...will he wake up? **

**what will John do? **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

_I woke up slowly to see John head on my chest. John was sleeping. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. _

_I then see Randy with Chrystal sleeping along with Glenn. I groaned as I tried to lift my head. John gets up quickly and stares at me. I gasped as I see John stare at me with anger. _

_John then reached for my throat and started choking me. I struggled for some air. _

_"__John…" I whispered _

_John just laughed and smiled "Good bye Mark…I will be safer in Bray's arms" _

_I gasped as I started losing my breath. My eyes then closed slowly. _

"MARK!" someone yelled

I felt someone shake me. I then gasped out for air. I stared with wide eyes. I panted trying to get my breath back.

"MARK…baby" said John

I stared at John. He was crying. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"John" I whispered

"Mark" cried John "oh Mark….you are okay"

John then hugged me tight. He then kissed me softly. I then see Randy with Chrystal. I smiled and held out my hands. Randy gave me Chrystal; my baby girl.

I kissed her cheek and I hugged her and John. I then kissed John again.

John then looked at me with worry. I just smiled and kissed him.

"Mark…what happen?" asked John

I looked down and sighed. "I was walking around trying to get my anger out because Luke came to our place and gave me a flower and a letter with it"

John looked at me and showed it to me. I just crumbled it up again and threw it.

"I then bumped into the Wyatts and Bray told me that you John…are beautiful" I said "He said that you will be with him"

John just stared in shock. "No" he whispered

"So I walked back here and they grabbed me and punched me right on the stomach" I said "By the time I got back to the hotel I felt dizzy; and my stomach was hurting so bad"

John then kissed my temple.

"Then here I am at the hospital" I said

"Mark…Bray gave me another letter" said John

"He did…let me see it" I said

John gave me the letter. I looked at it and just stared with anger.

_You will be mine _

_Bray Wyatt_

I ripped the letter apart. "Bastard" I said

I then rocked Chrystal back and forth. Randy came up and held Chrystal. I just sighed and hugged John.

"John" I said

"Yes"

"You are mine" I whispered "I won't let anyone take you away from me"

"I know" whispered John

I smiled and kissed him softly.

…

I got out of the hospital…finally. I always wanted to get out of there. John helps me to the tour bus and we started driving.

Today was Monday Night Raw. John has to make a promo. John was thinking of what to say. I just took care of Chrystal. I carried her and lifted her up high.

She does her little cute laugh as I laughed with her. I then brought her down and kissed her. She just laughs and smiles. She is so beautiful.

We made it to the arena and we see the Wyatt family going into the building.

"Oh great" John sighed

I just came up to him and kissed him. I then turned him around and laid him down on the couch. I then took my shirt off and John smiles.

"Wait" said John as he stopped me. "Chrystal is here"

I grunted and got up. I then put my shirt on.

"How about tonight?" I asked "We could have our own little night"

John smiled "Okay…I'll call a babysitter"

I smiled and kissed him. "Good"

John went up to call Randy. I just spanked him and he yelped. John just turned to me and smiled. I winked as he got his cell phone and called Randy.

John got out and did his show. John talked about why people had chosen the three on one handicap match. John was inside a steel cage. John said his promo on how he can beat the Wyatt.

Then the lights went out. I then heard a noise. I looked back and everything was clear. I just shrugged and checked on Chrystal; she was sleeping. I smiled.

I then heard kids singing "He got the whole world in his hand"

I gasped; why would anyone do this. John just stared confused and scared at the singing kids. Bray then came out and led the kids down the ramp. The kids had circled the ring and kept on singing.

I just stared in shock. I could see John tearing up but he is trying to stay strong. I sighed and then the lights went off.

The lights came back on and the kids were wearing mask. I gasped and John just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then it went to commercials. John went back to the locker and I waited for him. John comes to the locker room and sighs.

I hugged and kissed him.

"I need some time alone" said John

"No…" I whispered "You are staying with me"

John smiled and nodded. I just kissed him. We sat down and John said he was ready to give out some words.

"Hey I'll be back" said John

"Okay…be careful" I said

"I will" he said as he blew a kiss. I just smiled and went to Chrystal.

* * *

**what is John thinking...**

**what will Bray do next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**what is John thinking **

**what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

I walked around the arena. I wanted to get my mind of those kids that were singing. I get goose bumps just by thinking of them.

I then stopped in front of a kid.

"He is right behind you" he yelled

I turned around and nothing was there. I then turned to the kid but he was gone. I stared in shock; where did he go? And who was behind me?

I shook my head; just stay calm. I need to get some rest. I need to get back to Mark and Chrystal before they start to worry.

I then smiled at the thought of Mark. I remember one day I got home late and I see Mark and Chrystal both sleeping on the couch. It was so cute.

I looked around and started walking back to the arena.

I walked further and I started hearing footsteps. I just kept on walking. I heard the footsteps getting closer to me. I then started running. I ran and I heard the footsteps getting louder.

I then tripped and I fell hard on my hand. I yelled out and held on to my hand. It hurts so much.

"John my love" I heard

I looked up scared. I looked around no knowing where it's coming from.

"John…you are safe with me" I heard again.

I was then grabbed and was pulled up to see Bray Wyatt in front of me. I just stared not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you John" said Bray "I want you to come home"

"What?" I asked

Bray then kissed me. I pulled back quickly and shook my head. Bray laughed.

"How about we play a game" said Bray

"What?" I asked confused

"How about someone kidnaps you and hides you somewhere" said Bray "But I won't know where you are"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"They will hide you" said Bray "Mark and I have to find you"

"What is going on?" I asked as I stared confused. "What do you mean find me?"

"John…whoever finds you first is your true love" said Bray "So if I find you…you and me are meant to be"

"NO" I shook my head. "No! I love Mark…he is my true love…he is the one I will always be with"

Bray laughed "Well…let's hope he finds you first"

I was then hit hard on the head. My world went black.

…..

I woke up. I searched the place but it was too dark. I tried to move but I was tied. I looked around. I then felt footsteps.

I see a little lamp coming towards me. I then see Luke and smiled.

"Where am I" I asked

He didn't say anything.

"Where" I asked again getting scared

He looked around and smiled. He then lifted his hand and the lights went on. I gasped. I was in the middle of the ring. The ring was surrounded by a steel cage. I was tied up by the ropes.

Luke then went to my ear.

"You have ten minutes John" he whispered "If no one finds you…you will come with us"

"No please" I plead.

Luke placed duck tape around my month. I just started moving around but it couldn't; the rope hurts when I move.

Luke then kissed me. I just went back and stared at him mad. Luke then set the timer. Luke got up and laughed as he went out the steel cage and locked it. Luke the looked up and started running.

I looked up. It was covered by another cage. I started moving and I tried to scream. I looked at the clock.

It read 9:45 and still counting down. I tried to move. I looked around; even if they find me how will they come and get.

The cage is completely close. Luke maybe has the key for the steel cage lock. It was late; everyone might of gone home or hotel. Maybe some went to the next show place.

I'm wondering why the staff didn't put up the ring after the show. I hope some staff is still walking around here.

* * *

**will Mark be able to find John before Bray? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Will Mark be able to find John? **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

I paced back and forth; worried about John. It's twelve o clocks. John hadn't returned to the room. I was getting mad.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone" said Hunter as he carried Chrystal.

"No…" I said "I told him he will never be alone"

Hunter just sighed. "Maybe he is still at the building…he might of fell asleep"

"You may be right" I said "He won't answer his phone either"

I then looked "I'm going to look for him"

"Okay…" said Hunter

"I'll be back" I said as I kissed Chrystal on the cheek.

I drove back to the arena and went to inside. I searched for John. The place was really dark. I used my phones flashlight and walked around.

I then see something on the wall. It had a message.

_A true love will find John _

I gasped and started running. I went around the building and I stopped in front of the ramp. That's weird; the staffs were supposed to pack up everything. I looked up to see the titantron.

Normal the stuff from the WWE should be down. I walked further and I see a steel cage. I then flashed the flashlight up to the ring.

I gasped "JOHN!" I yelled

John looked up shocked and started moving. I could see John's tears; he was taped around his month. I went to the steel cage and saw the lock.

"Where's the fucking key?" I asked

John just shook his head. He then looked at me scared. I was then pushed towards the steel cage. I yelled and stumbled back.

I dropped my phone, and the flashlight went off. It was dark. I looked everywhere. I was then kicked on my leg. I fell down.

I got up with the help of the steel cage. I then heard some footsteps. I then punched and I hit him right on the face. I searched for my phone.

I then found it. I looked around and saw John Cena.

I then started climbing up. I got to the top and the cage was closed. That's weird; how did they get the steel cage to close.

I climbed down.

"I'm going to get you out John" I said

I then searched for something to use to break the cage. I found a sledge hammer. I smiled as I picked it up and broke the lock. I ran to John and removed the tape from his month.

"Mark" John cried

I then helped him get free from the ropes. John hands were released and John hugged me tight. I then kissed him. I rubbed his back as John started crying.

"It's okay…" I whispered

"OH Mark" he cried

I just kissed his forehead.

"John….." I said

John looked up at me.

"Who did this?" I asked

John looked down and shook his head.

"It was…" he said

"Who?" I said

"It was Bray Wyatt…" John said "He said it was a game…and if someone finds me…he is my true love"

I just sighed. John is my true love…not Bray. When I find him I will hurt him. I got up and helped John up. I opened the door and we walked to the exit. John was holding on to me.

I could tell that he is afraid. I just sighed and kissed his temple.

"It's okay" I whispered

We drove back to the hotel and John fell asleep. I carried him to my room. Hunter and Shawn were sitting on the cough when I got in. They stood up worried as they saw John.

"Oh my…what happened?" asked Shawn

"Bray…" I said

They gasped and shook his head. Hunter then started pacing back and forth. I laid John down gently and covered him.

I then walked to Chrystal. She was sleeping. I smiled; I then turned to Shawn and Hunter.

"How was she?" I asked

"She was fine…she did cry when she was hungry….but other than that...good" said Shawn

"Good…and thanks" I said as I hugged both of them.

"You're welcome…big guy" said Hunter "Well…bye…"

They left and I just sighed. My head still hurts from the beating. I laid down next by John and hugged him.

* * *

**what next for John **

**what will bray do next **


	7. Chapter 7

**What will happen next **

* * *

John P.O.V

_"__John…oh John…wake up" someone whispered_

_I groaned as I woke up. I then looked around. I was in a empty room; no one was here. I see a bed and the crib where Chrystal sleeps. _

_"__John…I'm so glad I get to see you again" someone said _

_I got up and walked around the place. I'm trying to find the one who is talking. I then turned to see the Wyatts. Bray was sitting on a chair singing a lullaby. I walked closer and Bray turned to face me; I gasped. _

_He has Chrystal; in his arms. I stood still as he laughed and rocked Chrystal. _

_"__Oh…John…you do know…we can start a family together" said Bray _

_I shook my head; but I didn't say anything. _

_Bray then whispered something to Luke. He then started charging. Luke tackled me down and held me down. I struggled; I kicked and screamed. I head but him. He falls over and I got on top of him. _

_I then started punching one by one. _

_"__WAKE UP!" I heard. _

I woke up gasping and I looked around. I then see Mark under me; bleeding. I gasped and shook my head.

Mark nose was bleeding along with his month. Mark was staring at me with fear and worry. I then started crying.

"John" he whispered "It's okay…you were just dreaming"

"NO!" I yelled "I hurt you…you are bleeding"

Mark then placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh" he whispered "It's okay"

Mark whipped my tears away and I just breathe in and out. Mark kissed me gently.

"Tell me about the dream" he said

"I don't remember…but all I saw was Bray with Chrystal…saying that we will be a family" I said

Mark looked down with anger.

"Mark…I'm afraid" I said "I don't know if I'll be able to face them"

"I know…" he whispered "But I know you can…because you will never give up"

I looked down.

"It's okay to be afraid" said Mark

I nodded and hugged Mark. I then leaned back and whipped his blood off. I cleaned him off. I feel really awful; I don't ever want to hurt Mark and I did.

I'm sorry" I whispered

Mark shook his head "It's not your fault"

Mark kissed me gently and laid me down. I moaned as he went down to my neck and sucked. Mark then trailed his hands down to my shorts and removed them. Mark got up and removed my shirt.

"Mark" I whispered

"Shh" he said

Mark then removed his clothes. He then leaned down and kissed me as he entered me. I groaned and closed my eyes. I can never get use to him. I kissed him; to tell him that I'm good.

Mark then thrusted slowly into me. I groaned and stared at him. Mark got my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Fuck me" I whispered

Mark smiled and kissed softly.

"My love" he whispered

Mark then placed his hands on the side of my head. Mark then pumped faster into me. I groaned and moaned out.

"MARK!" I moaned

Mark rocked his hips; hitting my spot with every thrust. I flipped my head back; Mark went down and licks the part of my neck.

"Oh yes…." I moaned "OH F…."

Mark kissed me; keeping the yell I had inside. Mark placed his head on my shoulder and pounded into me.

"Mark…Mark…." I groaned "Fuck…."

Mark did one last thrust and I yelled out. I cummed hard.

"OH MARK" I moaned as I trembled. Mark groans.

"Oh John" he moaned as he cummed. "John"

Mark collapse but held himself up with his elbows.

"I love you John" he whispered

"I love you too" I whispered.

Mark slide out and lay down behind me. Mark then wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and fell slowly asleep.

* * *

**what will John do...**

**he just hurt Mark **


	8. Chapter 8

**what's next for the two **

* * *

John P.O.V

I heard a noise and I woke up. Mark groans and then fell back asleep. I smiled and I see a person standing in front of Chrystal crib. I gasped they were the Wyatts.

Bray was laughing. I swallowed and shook Mark.

Mark groans and gets up and sees the family. Mark got up and stared at the Wyatt.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Mark

I got up and ran towards Chrystal but Luke stopped me. Mark ran but was punched.

Bray picked up and Chrystal. She was still sleeping. I just stared with worry and fear.

Mark gets up slowly and stops when Bray kissed Chrystal. Tears started forming; I don't even know what Bray is going to do.

"She is so beautiful" said Bray

"Bray…" I said

"Come with us John" said Bray

I stared at him. "No"

"Okay…then it's just Chrystal and I" he said

"NO!" I yelled

Mark charged and tackled down Luke. Mark then gets up and kicks Erik down. Mark ran to Bray but stopped when Bray placed Chrystal in front of Mark.

Luke then grabbed Mark around his neck and started choking him.

"MARK!" I yelled as I ran and kicked Luke on the head. He lets go and Mark falls; gasping for air.

I helped Mark up. Erik then came with a chair. Mark pushed me down and he was hit. Mark falls and groans. Erik then pressed his foot on Mark's neck.

Mark was trying to breathe. Mark then twisted Erik's foot. He falls down and Mark punched him.

Bray then took out a gun. Mark just stares in shock and held still. I just stared.

"Bray…" I said "Put the gun down"

"No" he said "he hurt my family"

"Wait" I said

"Now…I'm going to hurt your family"

Bray looked down at Chrystal. Bray then stared at me with a smile. Bray pointed the gun at me.

Mark ran and moved the gun up. Mark was being careful to not hurt Chrystal. Mark held Chrystal and Bray fell down.

Mark gave Chrystal to me. I held her tight and she started crying.

"It's okay" I whispered

Mark got up and grabbed Bray by the collar.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" he yelled

Bray laughed. Mark got the gun and aimed it at Bray.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" he yelled

Bray laughed "Go ahead"

"NO" I yelled "Mark…Don't"

Mark just relaxes and looks down.

I was then hit. Mark turned to me. I fell to my knees and I tried to hold on to Chrystal. Then a gunshot was heard.

I looked up and both Bray and Mark fell down. I don't know who got shot. I stared at the two. I felt my heart racing. I felt something on my stomach.

I then see Bray get up and slowly and threw the gun away. I gasped. Mark wasn't moving.

"NO!" I yelled "MARK"

Mark didn't answer. I started yelling. Luke grabbed Chrystal and carried her out the door.

"NO…NO…NO" I yelled

I started pushing Erik and Bray around. I ran to Mark but Bray stopped me. Bray held on to me. I struggled to escape.

"Come on John" said Bray

"NO….LET ME GO!" I yelled

I was dragged out the door. I yelled and yelled; trying to escape. I want to run to Mark. I want to know if he is okay.

"NO!" I yelled "PLEASE…."

I punched Bray and he lets me go. I ran back to my room. I ran towards Mark but Erik grabbed my again. I yelled and struggled to get free. Mark was still on the floor; but this time there was blood.

I started crying.

"MARK!" I yelled "WAKE UP"

I was dragged out the room. I was then carried out the hotel. Bray still had Chrystal. I was then thrown to a truck and we started driving away.

I pounded on the window and door; trying to escape. I yelled and screamed. I then see Chrystal on the car seat. I went up to her and kissed her.

Luke then placed tape around my month. A mask was placed on my nose. I slowly fell asleep. My world went black.

…

Hunter ran as fast as he can along with Shawn after they heard a gunshot. Hunter stopped in front of the door. It was busted open. Hunter looked at Shawn and walked slowly into the room.

Shawn walked in behind Hunter. They both went different ways. Hunter checked the kitchen as Shawn checked the room.

"HUNTER!" Shawn yelled

Hunter runs as fast as he could to Shawn.

"What is it Shawn" asked Hunter

Shawn pointed down. Hunter gasped as he saw Mark on the floor bleeding.

"Shawn….go call the ambulance" said Hunter

Shawn nodded and ran to the phone. Hunter then held Mark. Hunter sees a hole on his chest. Mark had been shot on the chest.

Hunter placed his hand down to keep it from bleeding more. Hunter checked for a pulse.

"Mark" he whispered as tears started forming.

Mark then groans and falls back again. Hunter sighs in relief.

"Hang in there Mark" Hunter whispered

The medics came in and helped Mark. He was then rolled to the ambulance and straight to the hospital.

Hunter hugged Shawn as they got to the hospital. Mark was rushed to the emergency room.

"Hunter…" said Shawn

Hunter looked at Shawn with worry.

"Where is John…and Chrystal?"

Hunter stared in shock. "Oh no"

Shawn hugged Hunter and started crying.

"I hope they are okay" said Shawn

"I hope so too" said Hunter

* * *

**Will Mark be okay..**

**what will the Wyatt do to John **


	9. Chapter 9

**is John okay...what did the Wyatt family do to John**

**and is Mark okay **

* * *

John P.O.V

I woke up in a middle of a room. I got up and noticed I was dressed differently. I looked down and just closed my eyes.

I had a match today at extreme rules. I don't want to compete; I can't compete. I want Mark with me. I hope he is okay. I hope someone came to him and helped him. I looked around again; no one was in the room.

I then heard some footsteps. I went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I groaned and sat down again. I was on my ring gear. I banged on the door.

"HELP ME!" I yelled "SOMEBODY"

I started pounding the door. I looked around to see something that I could use. I just sighed and started kicking the door.

"HELP!" I yelled again

I then stopped. I went to the floor and started crying. I want to be free. I want to go see Mark. I held to my heart. I'm worried sick about Chrystal. I hope they don't hurt her.

I just stayed on the floor; hoping everything goes back to normal.

…

Hunter was sitting next to Mark. Shawn was walking around the floor. Both are worried, they both want to know what happen to Mark.

Hunter was thinking about John and Chrystal. Hunter looks at Mark.

"Will he wake up?" asked Shawn

"I don't know…." said Hunter "But he will…I know he will"

Shawn nodded and sat down.

"Shawn….stay here with Mark" said Hunter

"Okay…" said Shawn

Hunter got up and started walking out the door. Shawn stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Shawn

"I'm going to find John and Chrystal" said Hunter "If Mark wakes up call me"

"Okay" said Shawn as he kissed Hunter.

Hunter nodded and left. He went to the arena. Today was Extreme rules. He had a match against the shield. Hunter shook his head and went inside. He then saw the shield.

"Hey guys" said Hunter

"Yes…" said Seth as he stared at Hunter.

"Guys…have any of ya'll seen John" said Hunter "This is really important"

"No…sorry" said Roman

"If you see him….please call me or tell John that I need to see him" said Hunter

"Sure thing" said Dean

"Okay…thanks" said Hunter "Oh…and see you at the match"

Hunter walked around checking every door. The show already started. Hunter shook his head.

"Where are you John?' asked Hunter

….

Mark groans and started moving a little.

"John" he whispered

Shawn shot up and ran towards Mark.

"John…." he whispered again

Shawn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mark" Shawn whispered

Mark opened his eyes and stared at Shawn. Mark looked around and then he looked back at Shawn.

"JOHN!" Mark yelled as he tried to get up. Mark yelps in pain. His chest was hurting.

"Mark…take it easy" said Shawn "Mark…you are still healing"

Mark stared in shock and placed his hand on his chest. He felt band age wrap around his chest. Mark groaned.

"Shawn" said Mark "Please…help John"

"Mark…tell me what happen" said Shawn

"The….Wyatt….they…..took….John" said Mark "And….they took Chrystal"

Shawn stared in shock. "Oh no"

Shawn got up and quickly got his phone.

Hunter was walking down the locker room. He just finished his match. He was hurting on his ribs.

"Shawn" he answered

"Hunter…Mark woke up and he told me what happen" said Shawn

"What did he say…is he okay" asked Hunter

"He is fine…" said Shawn "But he said the Wyatt family got John and Chrystal"

Hunter gasped "Alright Shawn…you stay with Mark…I'm going to see the Wyatt"

"Be careful" said Shawn

Hunter hanged up and ran towards the Wyatt room.

….

John P.O.V

I heard a knock. I went to it.

"You're match is up" said a man

I shook my head. I then heard the door unlocked. I walked out the room to see Luke and Erik standing there waiting for me.

I then jumped on them and started punching and kicking them.

"WHERE IS CHRYSTAL!" I yelled

Luke grabbed me and threw me down. I groaned in pain. Luke and Erik picked me up and dragged me to the curtain.

Bray then grabbed me and choked me.

"If you don't play along you will never see Chrystal again"

I gasped and started crying. I then heard my music hit. I whipped my tears and took a deep breath. I then went out and did my thing.

Hunter ran up to them but didn't catch the Wyatt. He is going to have to wait till the match is finish. Hunter paced back and forth and sees a little boy waiting for his cue. Hunter shook his head.

"This isn't right" he said

Hunter then went to go get some help.

I did my best to not let the Wyatt get to me. I tried my best to keep them from escaping the cage. I was in a lot of pain. Not only because of the match because they took Chrystal and Mark away from me.

I did an attitude adjustment and I walked slowly towards the door. The lights then turned off and I heard the song.

_He got the whole world in his hands _

The lights went on and I see a little boy singing. I shook my head and I went back to the cage. Bray then strikes me with Sister Abigail. I watched the Wyatt family walked towards the curtain.

I got out of the cage and started running towards them. I then stopped when I see them standing face to face with the shield.

Hunter grabbed me and we left running. I looked back.

"Wait!" I yelled "What about Chrystal?"

"Don't worry…Randy took her back to his place" said Hunter "But right now we have to get you away from the Wyatts.

I sighed in relief and I ran with Hunter. We got to the car and Hunter tried to start the car.

"Come on!" yelled Hunter

I looked back. "Hunter"

Hunter punched the steering wheel. "Come on"

The window then breaks and I was dragged off. Hunter was grabbed as well and thrown to the ground. I tried to get away.

"NO!" I yelled

Bray came running and hits me on the stomach.

"You are not going anywhere" yelled Bray

Bray then looked at Hunter. Bray smiled as he got closer.

"Hello…Mr. COO" said Bray

Hunter got up slowly and lifted his hands; ready to fight. Bray then took out a gun and shot Hunter.

"NO!" I yelled

"Everything that happens…is all your fault" said Bray

Hunter falls down holding on to his shoulder. The shield then came tackled the entire Wyatt down. The shield then attacked them all. Hunter gets up and runs towards me.

"Run…John" he yelled "Run to this hospital"

Hunter gave me a paper. It had the address for the Hospital.

"Mark is there waiting for you" said Hunter

I nodded and I started running. Bray watched me run.

"NO" he yelled

I ran as fast as I could. I looked back to see Hunter being hit by a hammer. The shield tried their best to defeat them. I just kept on running.

* * *

**John had run away **

**what will the Wyatt family do to Hunter **


	10. Chapter 10

**what's next for John **

* * *

John P.O.V

I was running out of breath; but I didn't stop. I then stopped and see the hospital. I smiled and ran towards it.

I went inside and I see Glenn standing. I ran and jumped on him. Glenn smiled.

"Oh John…glad to see you are okay" said Glenn

I nodded and smiled.

"Come on…let's go to Mark" he said

I smiled and we walked towards his room. I opened the door and I see Mark laying there on the bed. He turned to me and smiled. I just sighed in relief and ran to him.

"MARK" I said as I ran to him and hugged him tight.

Mark held me tighter to me. I then leaned back and I kissed him deeply. I then hugged him again. I started crying. Mark tears formed and rubbed me back.

"It's okay….John" he whispered "I'm right here"

I hugged him for dear life. I'm so glad he is okay. I looked at him. Mark smiled and whipped the tears off me.

I then hugged him again.

"Mark" I whispered

I sat down and I see Randy walking with Chrystal towards us. I smiled and held out my arms. I then held Chrystal. I hugged her; kissed her on the cheek. Mark hugged both of us and we all laughed.

"My loves" Mark whispered

Shawn frowns when he heard his cell phone. Shawn answered and I just stare in worry. Shawn then gasped as he heard who is was.

"It's Bray" Shawn whispered

I gasped and Shawn listened. I heard him nod and cried out. Shawn dropped the phone and started yelling.

"HUNTER!" he yelled

Glenn went up to Shawn and hugged him. I stared confused.

"What happen?" I asked

Shawn was crying on Glenn's shoulders. Randy went to comfort them. Shawn then looked down.

"They have Hunter…" cried Shawn "And if we don't give tell them where John is…"

I stared in shock. I just shook my head.

"They will kill him" cried Shawn.

I gasped and stared at them. I looked down and started crying. Mark hugged me tight.

"What…do…we do?" I asked

"We don't know?" said Glenn

I looked down and stared at Mark.

"Let me go to them" I said

"No" said Mark "No…John"

"Mark…if I don't they are going to kill Hunter" I said

"John…I can't let you" Mark said

"Look…I got an idea" I said

"John…."

I placed a finger on Mark's lips.

"Mark…they want me…" I said

Mark sighed and nodded.

"What's your idea?" asked Glenn

"I'm going to have one last match with the Wyatt" I said

"John…" said Mark but I stopped him

"It will be a last man standing match" I said

I then sighed and looked at Mark.

I then got up and sighed. I kissed Chrystal and I gave her to Randy. I then went to Mark and kissed him deeply.

I then got up and kissed his temple.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he whispered

I then got up and hugged Randy and Glenn. I then looked at Shawn.

"It will be okay" I said

I then started running. I have to end this. No matter what it takes. They had made me suffer for so long. Now I'm going to end this. Not only that. I will destroy them.

I then stopped and waited outside the hotel. I then looked around and I saw a mask on the floor. I picked it up and ran. I went through the street and right into the forest.

I then stopped when I saw Hunter tied to a cross. I just stared in horror. I couldn't believe this. I then went up to Hunter.

Hunter groans and sees me. "John…what are you doing here?'

"I came to save you" I whispered

"Oh…John…I'm so glad you are back" said Bray

I sighed and closed my eyes. I got up slowly and stared with anger.

"Bray…I have a deal to tell you" I said

"Okay…go on" said Bray

"We will have one last match….at Payback" I said "It will be a last man standing match…"

"Oh…I like the idea" said Bray "So tell me the deal"

"If I win…you will leave my family and friends alone…including me" I said

"If you lose" said Bray

"I will stay with you…and be…." I stopped and stared at Hunter. He was shaking his head no.

"John…"

I held up my hand.

"And I will be yours" I said "Your love"

Bray laughed out hard.

"Okay…it's a deal" said Bray

"No…John…don't do this" said Hunter

"Now let Hunter go" I said

Bray laughed and lets him go. "John…you do know you are going to have to stay with me until Payback if you want Hunter to go"

"I do" I said

Bray just laughed and Hunter ran towards me. He was bleeding from his stomach. I then looked at him.

"Run…Hunter I'll be fine" I said

Hunter shook his head and started running. I watched him go and I walked with Bray to his hotel room.

….

Hunter ran back to the hospital. Shawn gasped and ran up to him. Hunter hugged him tight. Mark just stared in the open. Hunter looked at Mark and sighed.

"John…said he wants another match against Bray in a last man standing match" said Hunter

Mark looked down and sighed. "And?"

"John said if he wins they will have to leave us alone" said Hunter "And if he loses…" Hunter stopped and looked at everyone than at Mark.

Mark was staring with worry. "What…"

"If John loses he will be with Bray and promise to be his love" said Hunter

Mark gasped and looked down "No…he can't do this" Mark tried to get up but was stopped by Glenn. Mark just looks down.

"John" Mark whispered

* * *

**what is John thinking **

**will John plan work **


	11. Chapter 11

**Will John's plans work **

* * *

John P.O.V

I sat down and tears started forming. I closed my eyes and thought about Mark and Chrystal. I laughed a little as I remember one thing.

_We were both sleeping until we heard Chrystal cry. I groaned and kicked Mark. _

_"__What…" Mark groaned _

_I smiled a little "It's Chrystal…it's her bottle time" _

_"__You go." said Mark _

_I laughed and pushed him. Mark fell of the bed. Mark groans. I laughed and crawled to his side of the bed. I checked to see if he gets up. _

_I smiled when I saw him sleeping still. I just sighed and shook him. Mark groans and turns. _

_"__Mark" I whispered _

_Mark opens one eye and stares at me. I smiled "Chrystal" _

_Mark sighs and gets up. Mark walked his way over but he tripped and fell down. I laughed harder and he just groans. _

_"__Great" Mark groans _

_Mark gets up and goes to Chrystal. Mark carried her and kissed her on the cheek. Mark went to go do the bottle. Mark then came back and started feeding her. _

_I smiled at the image. Mark smiling, looking down at Chrystal. He then looked up at me and smiled. I went up and kissed him. _

I gasped as I heard some knocking. I walked up and opened the door. It was Luke. He gave me a bag. I nodded and he walked away. I sat down and opened it. It was a hamburger. I looked down.

I like hamburgers but how did he know. I started eating the burger.

I got a drink of water and finished the burger. I thought about the match. What if I lose? What if I can never see Mark ever again?

I can never see Mark holding Chrystal, Mark smile, laughing, and mad. I closed my eyes and fell to the bed. I started crying harder.

I'm going to have to win. I need to win. I don't want to be away from Mark. I don't want to be with Bray.

I then thought about what he said. I'm not a hero. I never was a hero. People are turning against me. I shook my head.

This is just too much for me. I thought about the match. I need to make a plan. I need to win this match. I then lay in bed. I wish we go to Payback real soon.

….

I woke up by a sound of pounding. I groan and walked to the door. It was Luke. I just stared with anger. I then breathed in and out. I then opened the door.

"Yes" I said

"Get ready we are heading to the next event" said Luke

"No" I said "I want stay here"

"You are coming…you made a deal" said Luke "NOW GET READY"

I sighed and went to wash my face and got dressed. I packed up everything and walked behind Luke as we headed to the truck.

I got on and drove to the airport. I see Bray waiting outside. I sighed and shook my head. I walked right past him and went to the plane. I don't want to talk to him or see him.

I looked out the window and waited to go to air.

….

Mark P.O.V

I got up and got dressed. I have to get to the next arena and get John back. I want him with me. I carried Chrystal and kissed her. I went to Randy and Glenn.

"Take care of her" I said

"Mark?" said Glenn

"I'm going to get John back" I said "I want you two to stay with Chrystal here"

Glenn sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mark…" said Glenn" You don't know what they can do"

"I know" I said

"You need some help" said Glenn

I sighed and looked at Glenn. "Okay"

"I'll go with you" said Glenn

I nodded and looked at Hunter.

"I'll go too" said Hunter

"Good…Shawn and Randy stay here" I said "Don't go anywhere"

I kissed Chrystal on the cheek and left. I want John by my side. I don't care about the deal. We all got on the truck and headed to the next event.

I looked out the window of the plane. I then looked at my wallet. It had John and Chrystal picture. John smiling wide and with Chrystal laughing. I smiled and thought about that day.

_John was twirling around with Chrystal. John laughed and laughed along with Chrystal. I sat down recording every moment. I then got up and carried Chrystal up high. _

_I smiled as John jumped on me. I gave John a piggy back ride and carried Chrystal carefully. _

_We then sat down and ate some lunch. _

_"__I love you John" I said _

_"__I love you too" he said as he kissed me. _

I got back to reality when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine" I said as I looked down.

Hunter nodded and looked straight ahead.

I sighed and waited for the plane to land.

* * *

**what will Mark do..will he get John back **


	12. Chapter 12

John P.O.V

I walked to the arena for Main event. I had to make a promo on Main Event. I waited outside and I spotted The Usos. I smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey John" said Jimmy

"Listens guys I need your help" I said

"Sure thing John" said Jey

"I need to even up this feud" I said "I'm sick and tired of three on one"

"We understand" said Jimmy

"Thanks" I said

I walked to my locker and locked the doors. I don't want the Wyatt with me right now. I got my ring gear on and got ready for the show.

I then heard a knock. I groaned and got a sledge hammer I found. I went to the door unlocked it. I then opened it and I stopped.

"MARK!" I said

"John" he said as he smiled

I smiled and relief and hugged him. Mark hugs me tight and kissed my cheek. I cried tears of joy. I'm so glad Mark is here with me.

"Mark what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to take you home with me John" he said as he kissed me.

"I can't…the Wyatts" I whispered

"I know John…but I cannot let you stay with them" said Mark

I nodded "I have a show to do"

"Okay…" he said "When you finished I want you to go straight to the parking lot"

I nodded "Okay"

"Don't stop for anything" said Mark "Come straight to me"

"Okay"

…..

I walked to the arena and ring and talked about the Wyatts. I showed everyone my banner.

_Never give up_

"This is what I believe in" I said

I cheered until the Wyatts came out. I just stared with anger. They smiled and started attacking me. I escaped and ran to the parking lot.

I then see Mark standing in front of the truck. I ran to him. I then looked around and I see Luke standing. Luke aimed the gun. I gasped

Mark ran and tackled me down as Luke shot. Mark gets up and runs towards Luke.

"MARK" I yelled not wanting him to get hurt again

I looked around to find something to hit Luke with. I then see a bat behind a truck. Mark punched Luke down and stepped on his throat.

Luke twisted Mark's foot and he fell. Luke got up and got a knife. Mark stopped it from stabbing him. I then ran and hit Luke with the bat.

I stared in shock. Luke wasn't moving. Mark got up and hugged me.

"You okay" he said

"Yes…let's get out of here" I said

Mark nodded and we got to the truck and drove off. I stared back; hoping no one is following.

Mark stared at me with worry. Mark then held my hand tight; telling me everything is okay. I then noticed he had a cut on his eye. I traced it with my thumb and sighed.

"I'm fine" he said

I nodded and sat back down looking ahead on the street. I'm so glad Mark saved me. I smiled.

…..

Bray walked to Luke and sighed.

"Luke" said Bray "You okay"

Luke couldn't answer. Bray stares at him with worry.

"LUKE" he yelled

Luke groans and Bray sighs in relief. Eric went up to him and picked him up. Bray just looked ahead.

"You will pay for what you did John" said Bray

Bray closed his eyes and looked at the sky. He then started chanting a spell. Bray then snapped his fingers.

…..

"AHHH" I yelled out. I held my head tight. I felt someone is squeezing my head. I groan in pain.

_John…you are under my control _

I yelled out and Mark pulls over.

"JOHN!" he yelled

I tried to look at him. Mark placed his hands on my head. I yelled again and got off the truck. I stumbled until I fell on my knees. Mark gets off and held my head.

"John" said Mark "What is going on?"

I tried to answer. I yelled again.

_You are under my control….now do what I say _

Mark hugged me tight. I then pushed him back.

_Kill him _

I got up and punched Mark across the face. Mark yells and falls down.

"JOHN" yelled Mark "John…what are you doing?"

I took my pocket knife and took out a small knife. I then kicked Mark down again.

"John…please" plead Mark "John"

* * *

**John is being controlled what's next **


	13. Chapter 13

John P.O.V

I jumped on Mark and held the knife to his throat.

_Kill him John _

Mark grabs my hands and pins me down. I struggled to get free.

"John!" yelled Mark

I headbutt him and he falls back. I then stabbed him on the shoulder. Mark yells.

I then slashed him across his chest. Mark groans in pain.

I held the knife until he hugged me tight.

"John…I'm right here" he said

_Good bye John _

I then felt something escaped. I gasped and looked around shocked. I felt Mark hugging me. I then hugged him back.

I leaned back and he was bleeding. I gasped.

"Mark…I…I…" I stuttered

"John…it's okay" said Mark "It's just a cut"

"I…I…" I tried to say but Mark placed a finger on my lips.

"It's okay John…you couldn't control it" said Mark

Mark groans as he felt his shoulder. I helped Mark up and helped him on the truck. Mark got a bandana and placed it on his wound.

I then started driving.

"I promise I'm going to beat the Wyatt" I said

"I know you can" said Mark

I looked at his chest. The cut was big and still bleeding. I stopped the truck. Mark looks at me with worry. I hit the steering wheel and yelled.

I then started pounding the wheel again and again. I started yelling.

"JOHN!" yelled Mark as he grabbed me. I kept on yelling and Mark hugged me tighter. I then relaxed and hugged him back. The blood going to my shirt. I leaned back to trace the cut across his chest.

"John" Mark whispered "Don't worry about me"

I nodded and kissed him. Mark pulled me over to straddle his lap. Mark kissed me deeply. Mark slide my shorts down along with his.

Mark then slide in me with ease. I gasped and moan. Mark placed his hands my hips and helped me move.

"John" he moaned

"Oh MArkk" I moaned

I then jumped up and down. I flipped my head back. Mark kissed my neck.

"OH MARK" I moaned "I'm so close"

"Oh John" moaned Mark "Cum for me"

I placed my head on his neck and bit down. Mark hugged me tight. I then yelled out as I came hard. Mark then came. I groaned and kissed Mark.

I laid there hugging Mark. Mark just rubbed my back. I then looked up and smiled.

"Let's go home John" said Mark "Chrystal is waiting for us"

I nodded and went to the driver's seat. I then started driving.

….

We got home and I went inside. Randy was eating some cereals.

"Hey Randy" I said

Randy looked up and smiled. "JOHN!"

Randy ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"OH John" said Randy "I'm so glad you are okay"

"I'm fine Randy"

Randy then kissed me on the cheek. I just laughed and pushed him back. Randy then hugged me again.

"Where is Chrystal?" I asked

"She is upstairs with Glenn" said Randy

"Okay" I then went up the stairs.

Mark came in and closed the door as he walked to get water.

"Mark what happen?" asked Randy

Mark looked down and shrugged.

"What happen" said Randy "To your chest…and your shoulder?"

"The Wyatts" said Mark

"Oh okay" said Randy "Are you okay?"

"Yes…it's just a cut"

Randy nodded.

I carried Chrystal and hugged her tight. I then kissed her on the cheek.

"How is my little girl?' I said "I miss you so much"

I then hugged her again. I started swaying her around. She was making little cute noises and little laughs.

Mark then came up behind us and hugged us from behind. Glen and Randy left.

Mark went to the restroom and got cleaned up. Mark wrapped his shoulder and chest. I laid down with Chrystal and Mark laid beside us.

Mark kissed me and we went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

John P.O.V

It was the last Monday Night Raw before Payback. I walked around the arena with Mark. I had many problems.

People started to believe in me. The Usos had helped me a lot. The Usos are going to help again at Payback. I went out and did the show.

…

Mark went to drink water.

"Hello…"

Mark turned around and stared with anger.

"Hey Mark" said Bray

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh nothing" said Bray "Where is John?"

"You don't need to know" said Mark

Bray laughed and I just stared. Luke then came from behind and hit Mark with a chair. Mark falls knock out.

"Take him to the room" said Bray

Luke and Eric picked up Mark and took him to the room.

…..

I finished talking to The Usos. I then went to the locker room.

"Mark" I said "I'm done with the show"

I looked around everywhere but he isn't here. He told me he was going to be waiting for me here.

"Mark"

I went out the locker and asked everyone if they had seen Mark. I was getting worried. I checked every room.

I stopped and sighed. I went to the one room I don't ever want to go to. I stood outside and knocked.

Bray answered with a smile. "Oh John"

"Where is he?" I asked

Bray laughed and stared at me. "Oh…you won't know"

I then pushed him back and ran to the room. I searched and I saw Mark tied up. His arms tied above his head. He was looking down.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"John" said Mark "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you free" I said

"Behind you!" yelled Mark

I gasped and turned around. I punched across the face. I groaned as I got up and stared at Luke. He was staring at me with those wide eyes. He looks so creepy.

I then ran to him and tackled him down. I punched and punched. Luke was knocked out. I got up to untie Mark but I was grabbed by the neck and was thrown down. Eric held me down.

He then started tying me up. My hands behind my back. Eric then pulled my head to back to look at Mark.

Bray then took a knife and stabbed Mark on the leg.

"NO" I yelled "Stop"

Bray then stabbed him again and again; on the same spot.

"NO!"

Mark yells and groans as he was Bray stabbed him.

"PLEASE STOP!" I yelled "I'll do anything"

Bray stopped and smiled. "You will"

"Yes" I cried

Mark was still hurting; his blood going down his leg.

"John…this Sunday is a last man standing match" said Bray

"Yes" I said

"I got another deal for you"

I stared confused. "What?"

"If I win Mark here won't see the world ever again" said Bray

I gasped "No…no"

"And if you win…well you get to have him back"

"NO!" I said

"If you don't accept it" Bray looked at Mark and held the knife to his neck. "You can watch him die right here…right now"

I shook my head "No…this isn't fair…NO!"

Mark looked at me with worry. I looked down and stayed quiet.

"I can't do this" I whispered

"Okay then"

I heard Mark yell as Bray stabbed him on the back.

"Okay…" I said "I accept"

Bray laughed "Good man"

"John" Mark whispered

"Mark…I…" I was then hit hard across the face.

…..

I woke up groaning looking around what is happening. I then see a knife with blood on my hand. I shook my head. I want to kill Bray so bad. I'm going to have to wait till Payback.

It's this Sunday. I'm not only going to defeat him but I will kill him.

My cell phone then ranged. I stared at the number blankly.

"Hello" I answered

"We got your girl" a voice said

I dropped my phone. My heart was pounding. I can't think; I feel dead; like the world came crashing down.

"NO NO NO" I yelled

I got my phone and hanged up. I then marked Randy cell phone.

"Pick up Randy…please pickup"

I paced back and forth. I'm worried sick. I couldn't breathe. No answer.

I dialed his number again. Someone answered.

"Randy" I said relief he answered.

"I'm sorry John…" someone laughed "Randy is cannot answer right now…he is at the hospital"

My eyes widened.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I yelled

"Oh…" He then hanged up. I yelled out loud. I cried out. They have Chrystal. I fell on my knees and pounded the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I started crying.

The Usos came running and kneeled down with me. I then stared at them. They looked worried.

"John" asked Jimmy "You okay?"

I shook my head. My world then went black.


	15. Chapter 15

John P.O.V

I woke up in a hotel room. I groaned and looked around. I see Jey coming in with some water.

"Hey John" he said "Feeling better"

"Yes…thank you" I said

I then looked down and started crying.

"John" he said "Tell me what happen"

"I can't tell you"

"Trust me John…we can help"

I looked down and sighed

"The Wyatts are crazy son of Bitches" I said

Jey nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The Wyatts have my daughter and Mark" I cried and placed my head on my hands. I started crying. Jey stared in shock.

"O my…" said Jey

I looked up at him. Jey then hugged me.

"John…" he said "We will help you"

"I have to win this match on Sunday" I said "If I don't they are going to kill Mark"

Jey gasped and shook his head. "John we will be by your side and make sure you win"

I looked at Jey "Really?"

"Yes…"

I then hugged him tight "Thank you"

He nodded and smiled

"But I don't know what they are going to do to Chrystal"

Jey looked down. "We are going to have to wait till Sunday"

"I want to kill them all" I said as I fist my hands "I want to KILL THEM"

"I know John" said Jey "But they are not worth it"

"I have to kill them…to end this once and for all"

"John…you may end up going to jail" said Jey "And you don't want that"

"I know…but they cause me so much pain" I said

"I know"

"Mark and Chrystal has nothing to do with this….it's just me and him"

"The Wyatts will do anything to hurt you" said Jey

"I want it to end" I said "I want this to be over with and I don't want to relive this ever again"

"Oh John…" said Jey "On Sunday you can end it"

"I don't know if I have the strength" I whispered "I mean they have Mark and Chrystal and they both are my world, my light, my everything"

"So fight for them" said Jey "Don't give up…just fight"

I nodded and looked down. I closed my eyes.

_"__I don't know if I can face Bray" I said _

_"__Don't worry John" said Mark "Just fight" _

_"__I don't know….I mean he is creepy and…" _

_Mark kissed me and hugged him. Mark then smiled. _

_"__Fight John…don't give up…just fight" said Mark with a smiled he then went to my ear "Fight for me" _

_I smiled and kissed him "I love you" _

_"__I love you too" he said _

"John" said Jey

"Ohh sorry I was just thinking" I said

"Okay…" said Jey "I'm going with Jimmy…will you be okay"

"Yes…I'll be fine" I said

"Okay…"

Jey left and I watched him go. I sighed and closed my eyes for a little. I need to think of something. I have to win this for sure.

I don't know if I should trust them. It scares me. I mean what if I win and they still kill Mark.

"NO" I yelled. I shook my head and went to the restroom. I then looked at the mirror. "I will beat them at Payback"


	16. Chapter 16

John P.O.V

I walked to the arena quickly wanting to get this match over with. I want Mark and my girl with back in my arms. Today was Payback; and I promise I will kill the Wyatts.

I waited in the locker room. I paced back and forth. I'm really nervous; what if I mess up and I loose. No…don't think like that. I groaned and punched the wall.

I found out that both Glenn and Randy got shot. I will beat the Wyatts for them. I will end them. The Usos came and knocked.

"Yes" I answered

"It's time" said Jimmy

I nodded and walked out with them. My music played and I went running the arena. I was scared. My heart is pumping really fast. I can't concentrate.

I waited for the Wyatts. Their music started with the song: He got the whole world in his hands:

I stared with anger as I saw Bray walked down the ramp. I want him to get here faster so I could end this.

The bell rang and I went charging towards him; knocking him down hard. I then started punching and punching releasing my anger out on him.

The match went on and I got the steel steps and threw it right at Bray. Bray laughed as he got up and spread his arms. I went down and clothesline him.

The Wyatts interfered and started attacking me. I tried my best to push them away but I couldn't. The Usos came out and helped me.

Bray came from behind me and knocked me down. Bray held my head and went to my ear.

"Mark is so handsome John" said Bray "It will be sad if you can't see him ever again"

I shook my head and grabbed him. I gave him the attitude adjustment. The ref started counting but Bray got up at eight. I yelled and ran towards him. I was the knocked down by him again.

I got up again. Bray and I punched each other leading to the stage. Bray threw me and I hit the controls for the fireworks. The fireworks exploded. I got up and held Bray to an attitude adjustment. I flipped him over and he fell through the big box.

I saw the other box and dropped it on top of the box. Bray was stuck. The ref started counting. I stand on top of the boxes and let the ref count.

I won. The Usos came to my side and raised my hand up. I won. Mark and Chrystal are free. I smiled and raised my hand again.

I then walked back to the locker room.

"We have to find Mark and Chrystal" I said

The Usos nodded and left running. I walked around the locker room hoping that I would find Mark.

I searched and searched until I stopped. I see Bray Wyatt. He was swaying Chrystal side to side.

"We had a deal Bray and I won" I said "Please hand her over to me"

"NO" yelled Bray

Luke and Eric walked in. They were dragging Mark. He was bleeding and was bruised up. Mark couldn't walk.

They threw him down. Mark groans and looks up at me.

"John" he whispered

Luke came and brought a gun and aimed it at Mark's head. I gasped but was stopped by Eric when he held his gun.

"John" said Bray "You only get free one"

I gasped and shook my head "We had a deal Bray….I WON"

"I'm sorry John" he laughed "It's either Mark or Chrystal"

"Bray…you can't do this" I yelled

"Your choice John" said Bray "Mark or Chrystal"

Bray laughed and kissed Chrystal on the head.

"One shall go with you…" Bray said "And one shall die"

"NO!" I yelled "No…"

"Choose John" yelled Bray

"I won't….I can't" I cried

Mark got his knees and looked at me. "John…get Chrystal and go"

"No Mark" I cried

"John…get her and go!" he yelled

I shook my head and tears went down my eyes. I walked slowly to Mark and hugged him tight. Mark then kissed me softly.

"Live on John" he whispered "Take care of Chrystal for me…and fight for me"

I started crying out. Mark lets go and I walked to Chrystal. I grabbed her and I started walking. Mark watched me go and blew me a kiss.

Luke then grabbed Mark's head and slammed him down. I kept walking. I held Chrystal close to me.

I then stopped when I see Jey. He then gave me a gun. Jey nodded and I gave Chrystal to Jey. I then ran back to where the Wyatts are.

Luke held the gun towards Mark's head and laughed. I then shot him. Luke and gasped as Mark gasped too.

Mark looked up with wide eyes and saw Luke fall.

"LUKE" yelled Bray

I then see Eric with the gun walking towards Mark. I then shot him down.

"ERIC" yelled Bray

Bray ran to Mark "You son of a bitch"

Bray stabbed Mark on the chest. Mark gasped and stared with anger. I then went up to Bray.

"It's OVER BRAY!" I yelled

I then shot him. Bray yells and falls down dead. I ran to Mark and held his chest. Mark was panting. He tried to breathe.

"Hand in there Mark" I said as I held down his wound from keeping the blood flowing. "You'll be okay"

Mark looked at me with a smile "I knew you would fight for me"

I smiled and kissed him "Always my love"

Mark smiled. I just hugged him tight.

…

I laughed as Chrystal started chasing Mark around. Mark got her bear that Mark gave for her. It was time for Summer Slam. I laughed as Mark trips and falls. Chrystal then comes and jumps on him.

I then counted "One…two…three"

I held up Chrystal "And the winner is Chrystal"

Mark laughed as he got up and hugged us both. Mark kissed me then Chrystal.

He then carried us.

Chrystal laughed as Mark spun us around.

Mark put us down and I got my ring gear. Mark carried Chrystal.

"Good luck out there John" said Mark "Win those titles for us"

"I will" I said as I went out. I ran towards the ring and waited for my opponent.

* * *

**well everything is okay **

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
